Rewrite ${(6^{-7})^{-8}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-7})^{-8} = 6^{(-7)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})^{-8}} = 6^{56}} $